legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Binayre
Overview The Binyare group is a militant Talusian independence group that perceives Corellia to have expansionist leanings, backed up by historical tensions between Corellia and the FedDub dating back to a failed crusade by Corellia in 500BBY. They believe Corellia ultimately wishes to annexe Talus and Tralus and form a united Corellian system. Hardliners go as far as wanting independent Governments for Talus and Tralus and the dissolution of the FedDub. A Talusian human known as Bal-Am Bain is said to be the group's figurehead. His exact whereabouts is unknown but he is believed to live in the Kystes Spine mountain range. Binyare's Military commander is said to be a Bothan named Chalbran Serv'laya. Serv'laya is in charge of the group's terrorist operations and training of operatives. He is thought to move more freely around Talus than Am Bain, although he too spends a majority of his time in the Kystes Spine. Binayre makes its money through donations from sympathetic civilians, plus its links to organised crime in the region. It is mainly known outside the region for its links to piracy and spice smuggling. Binayre pirates harassed the Corellian Trade Spine around the outer-lying sectors. Dealing in spice, the Binayre quickly earned a reputation of ruthless cuthroats that seldom had any morals. 's Binayre Pirates]] Looking to strengthen their power base on Talus and venturing further towards the Core, The pirates approached Asua Baj'het and Zekka Thyne with a proposal. Seeing an opportunity to use the organisation for his own gain, Prince Xizor developed a scheme to destabilise the Corellian Sector and Outer Rim Underworld. Approached by Guri, the Binayre later joined The Association, a partnership that saw Sennex have ties with the Black Sun and Valarian Crime Organisations among others. Over a series of failed attacks on Jabba the Hutt and Dune Sea Enterprises, the pirates have withdrawn their support from the Association and are refocusing on their position on Talus. Media reporting suggests that many detained Binayre members also have membership of TTLP. TTLP vehemently deny any link between the two organisations. History 500BBY Corellia, Selonia and Drall ally against the Double Worlds but fail to conquer Talus and Tralus. 10 BBY First mention of "Binyare" in Talusian media. It is thought to have been the result of a merger of several smaller militant groups. 2BBY Explosion in Dearic market killing five Imperial troopers and injuring twenty bystanders. The official line from the Empire is that the Rebel Alliance were responsible, however the Alliance publicly denounced the attacks. Talusian press suspected Binayre involvement although this was never proved. 0ABY Series of small explosions across Nashal, primarily against non Fed-Dub targets. Five people killed and approximately 70 injured. Binayre claim responsibility in a holovid sent to a Talusian news agency. 1ABY TTLP advocated an alliance with the Rebel Alliance 3ABY Talusian Binayre member known as Sam Kemmel arrested at Dearic Spaceport having a small quantity of explosives in his luggage. Kemmel had arrived on a flight from Selonia and through subsequent interrogation by FedDub Security Forces it was determined that he was a low level member of the organisation tasked with couriering small pieces of equipment and supplies. He had no knowledge of specific Binayre operations and was sentenced to five years imprisonment on Terrorism charges. 5 ABY FedDub receive a non-specific threat to the Corellian Ambassador's residence in Dearic at the time of a Corellian public holiday. FedDub place increased security around the property and the holiday passes without event. Organisation Bal-am Bain (Commander in Chief) ----------- | | ---------------------------------------------- | | | | | | Chalbran Serv'laya Unknown Unknown (Military Commander) (Finance & Business) (Media & Propaganda) -------------------- -------- -------- Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations